


They Put Our Story in a Song

by grlnxtdr29



Category: Glee
Genre: KlaineCCFanFicLibrary Valentine's Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29276394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grlnxtdr29/pseuds/grlnxtdr29
Summary: Klaine's First dance as Husbands. KlaineCCFanFicLibrary's Valentine's Challenge
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Blaine Anderson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: KlaineCCValentines2021





	They Put Our Story in a Song

**Author's Note:**

> Day seven of KlaineCCFanFicLibrary’s Valentine’s Challenge. This is one of my favorite songs, Paul McCartney’s Always. Had to think carefully about this one.
> 
> Reviews always appreciated!

******They Put Our Story in a Song**

  
  


**_Everything went wrong,_ **

**_And the whole day long_ **

**_I'd feel so blue._ **

**_For the longest while_ **

**_I'd forget to smile,_ **

**_Then I met you._ **

**_Now that my blue days have passed,_ **

**_Now that I've found you at last_ **

Kurt smiled at the man he held in his arms as they danced. He knew there were dozens of people around them, but for that moment, they were all alone, in their own little world. As they twirled around the dance floor, Kurt remembered the first time he had met Blaine.

He had been at a very low point in his life, and he’d pretty much walked around in a grey and dismal world that seemed to try it’s best to drag him down.

And then he met Blaine, and for the first time in what seemed a very long time, there was a glimmer of sunshine, a hint of blue skies. Kurt remembered what a real smile felt like, not just the fake ones he would plaster on his face.

**_I'll be loving you always_ **

**_With a love that's true always._ **

**_When the things you've planned_ **

**_Need a helping hand,_ **

**_I will understand always_ **

**_Always._ **

Kurt’s smile widened as Blaine began singing, and joined his new husband part way through the next refrain.

**_Days may not be fair always,_ **

**_That's when I'll be there always._ **

**_Not for just an hour,_ **

**_Not for just a day,_ **

**_Not for just a year,_ **

**_But always._ **

**_I'll be loving you, oh always_ **

**_With a love that's true always._ **

**_When the things you've planned_ **

**_Need a helping hand,_ **

**_I will understand always._ **

**_Always._ **

**_Days may not be fair always,_ **

**_That's when I'll be there always._ **

**_Not for just an hour,_ **

**_Not for just a day,_ **

**_Not for just a year,_ **

**_But always._ **

**_Not for just an hour,_ **

**_Not for just a day,_ **

**_Not for just a year,_ **

**_But always._ **

“I love you,” Blaine whispered.

“Always,” Kurt replied.


End file.
